MALING KONDANG
by Achira1412
Summary: Parody dari Legenda asal Sumatra Barat 'Malin Kundang' yang dimainkan oleh para character Vocaloid. Lucu? Tergantung kalian yang membaca, yosh! RnR please..


**MALING KONDANG**

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: HUMOR/PARODY**

**DISCLAIMER: Character dari VOCAloid yg dibuat oleh Yamaha Crypton. Dan ide cerita dari Legenda asal Sumatra Barat "Malin Kundang" dengan banyak perubahan -3-d (namanya juga humor pasti perubahannya banyak)**

**STORY BY: ACHIRA 1412**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, Typo, Stress, sarap, abal, Humor melebihi overdosis dll -3-d**

**= PERHATIAN =**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, tak bermaksud untuk mengejek/menghina character yg terlibat ._.d**

* * *

Pada jaman dulu, pada peradaban yang masih kuno tapi cukup modern(?) di sebuah kampung, hiduplah seorang anak lelaki dengan ibunya yang masih janda muda yg amat teramat miskin tapi ternama(?). Alhamdulillah ya, 'ses' wanto banget cyiin(?). Jika diliat-liat dari fisik, mereka kayak bukan ibu anak. Liat aja, anaknya rambutnya kuning emas, ibunya rambutnya ijo rumput. Tapi klo secara tes DNA terbukti mereka ibu dan anak. Perkenalkan saja mereka, ibunya yang keliatan banget rambut ijo kinclong dikuncir dua panjangnya kyak rapunzel namanya Hatsune Miku. Dan anaknya yang terkenal 'imut' sekampung dengan rambutnya kuning keemasan bernama Hatsune Len. (Marga nya saya ubah biar seibu seanak(?) -3-d Emang meski ga pantes).

Mereka berdua itu suangaatthh miskin (Author lebay mode) semenjak Hatsune Kaito meninggal dunia. Setelah dia meninggal, mereka mengadakan syukuran dan tumpengan mirip 17-an. Mungkin mereka begitu tabah menerima kenyataan itu ._. Tapi, mereka kemudian terlilit ular eh maksud terlilit utang. Rumah mereka sekarang nyicil, Cuma ada ruang tamu sama kamar mandi, tapi sehari-hari makan Mc Donald sama KFC. Perabotan, ada Tablet, samsung smart tv, laptop, dll yg serba mewah, tapi sayang baju mereka terbuat dari karung goni -_- #ditendang. Yah, miskin kok sok! Sok jangan miskin dong *plak buagh*. Suatu hari, si Len sedang termenung yang nyaris kesurupan karena ngalamun. Ibunya Miku pun heran lalu menghampiri sang anak tercinta darling muach(?).

"Nak, kamu kenapa kok bengong. Bengong jangan mangap, ntar kemasukan lalat kyak kemaren. Seminggu kamu dah kemasukan lalat berapa kali toh?" kata Miku sambil menepuk pundak Len.

"Nggak, Mak. Len gak bengong, tapi ngalamun!" jawab Len.

"SAMA AJAAA NAAK... Kamu Sinonim Antonim dapet berapa toh nak nak" gumam Miku.

"Dapet 5 mak!" seru Len ngaku.

"Pantesan..."

"Pantesan cakep?"

"Pantesan otak mu eror nak nak -. Udah, klo ada masalah cerita aja ama emak! Ngomong aja! Emak kan pinter jaga rahasia" ujar Miku.

"Tapi janji mak, emak jangan marah kayak minggu lalu. Gara-gara emak, kemaren Len keselek ikan teri" kata Len memperingatkan macam polisi nilang orang.

"Ya ya, emak janji"

"Gini lho mak.. Len itu,... Bosen Miskin mak! Sehari-hari makan Mc Donald KFC, sekali-sekali Pizza Hut dong! Terus, Len juga mau dapet uang banyak, biar rumahnya gedhe lagi kayak dulu! Pokoknya Len mau seneng, pingin jadi orang kaya! Gak mau miskin! Jadi Len ke Kota" jelas Len bersungut sungut.

"APPUAAAHHHH?" Teriakan Miku itu membuat petir menggelegar di sana sini. Ombak menghantam karang begitu keras. Len Cuma cengo.

"NAK! JANGAN MINGGAT DULU NAAKK! KAU MASIH KECIL NAK!" cegah Miku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Len.

"Siapa yang mau minggat atuh maak? Len mah mau cari kerja" ujar Len.

"Nak! Klo kau mau kerja ke kota, NGACA DULU DONG! Ni badan masih pendek kyak tuyul mau kerja di kota. Mau jadi apa nak nak? Umur juga masih seupil, Pikir dong Pikirr! Otak kok di dengkul!" seru Miku.

"Ya ampun mak, masa anak sendiri di ejek mak" ucap Len.

"Bukan maksud ngejek kamu nak.. Tapi ini FAKTA, Emak hanya mengungkapkan fakta doang nakk" kata Miku.

"Tapi mak jleb nih mak! Sakiiittt kayak ditusuk-tusuk jarum, cekit cekit cekit cekit.. Emang, kok Len bisa pendek sih?" tanya Len kemudian. Miku terdiam.

"Iya juga, emak ga habis pikir pas ngandung kamu. Mungkin emak salah ngidam. SALAHIN BUAPAKMU toh! Dulu emak ngidam nggak diturutin" jawab Miku.

"Tapi bapak kan dah meninggal mak"

"Ya udah sono ke kuburannya, kau ngomong ma bapakmu 'pak! Bapak dulu klo emak ngidam turutin dong! Gara-gara bapak aku jadi pendek seupil!' Ntar bapakmu kan kedengeran dari sono" usul Miku yang sarannya udah 'ga bener'.

"Mak, aku masih waras mak. Emang dulu emak ngidam apa toh, ampe ga diturutin?"

"Emak dulu ngidam Sup Negi, Steak Negi, Salad Negi, Negi Cheese Crackers, Burger negi, Cake Negi, Pie Negi"

"PANTESAN AJA KAGA DITURUTIINN! Emak Ngidam juga aneh-aneh!" seru Len. Petir kembali menggelegar.

"Woi! Efek petirnya udahan Meiko! Ntar kita malah kesamber jadi gosong dah!" teriak Miku.

"hehe.. Maaf!"

"Udah-udah, pokoknya nunggu kamu ntar gedhe baru ke kota naik delman istimewa(?)" kata Miku.

"Iya iya mak. Len tau"

Semenjak itu, Len menjadi semangat. Setiap hari makan yang banyak, jogging keliling pantai dan lain-lain biar cepet gedhe. Ibunya Cuma geleng-geleng kepala mirip orang dugem. Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu, sekarang Len sudah berusia 17 tahun. Usia yang cocok untuk mencari pekerjaan di kota dan menjadi sosok yang mandiri. Miku hanya sabar melepaskan kepergian sang buah pisang tercinta (lah?). Tapi...

"Emak, Len sekarang udah gedhe! Umur udah nggak seupil! Jadi boleh dong, pergi ke kota?" tanya Len.

"Boleh sih boleh, tapi.. GEDHE DARI MANAA COBAA! Tinggi badanmu mah masih seupil naakk.. Sia-sia emak beliin kamu Cumacuma Plus yang ramuan bikin anak tinggi" seru Miku.

"Apaan! Emak beli setahun sekali doang! Uang nya buat ke salon, pedi meni spa! Ampe tuh rambut ijo kayak buto ijo!" seru Len jengkel.

"Waah, kurang ajar ni anak. Emak gini-gini kan udah berusaha buat kamu naak"

"Iya! Tapi jangan ke salon mulu! Hemat doongg!"

"Tapi ini kan GO GREEN NAK! Kan emak melakukan penghijauan biar ga global warming!"

"Sekalian aja tuh kulit dilakuin penghijauan biar GO GREEN!"

"Wah, bener-bener nih anak. Emak kutuk kamu jadii..."

"EEEIIITTSS STOOOP!" seru cowo rambut biru bernama Kaito yang entah darimana datengnya. Dan bukannya dia udah mati -_-"

"Lah? Kaito? Ngapain di sini? Peran kau kan masih nanti. Dan ngapain nyetop orang? Kan elu bukan Polisi nyasar Tempat" tanya Miku heran.

"Iya nih, gak seru" timpal Len.

"Peran ku bukannya NANTI, tapi peranku dah MATI ._." ujar Kaito.

"berarti... ZOMBIIIEEE!"

"Bukaaann! BUKAN!" seru Kaito.

"Lalu?"

"Saya mau nasehatin si Miku! Kamu ngutuknya di akhir cerita dong! Kan ini belum akhir cerita udah main ngutuk ngutuk orang! Ceritanya cepet abis dong!" jelas Kaito.

"Oh iya ya, lupa aku" kata Miku sambil menepuk dahi nya.

"Makanya, klo udah tua jangan diliat-liatin dong" sindir Len.

"Diem kau!"

"Udah, aku mau mbalik ke stage sono" Kaito pun pergi.

"Tadi nyampe mana?" tanya Miku.

"Menekutempe! Kayaknya tadi sampe aku mau pergi" jawab Len santai.

"Lah tuh tau! Ya sudah, kau boleh pergi naak.. tapi hati-hati di jalan" ucap Miku sedih seketika mengikuti alur cerita.

"Iya mak.. Tapi mak, ada masalah"

"Apa itu nak?"

"Len ga tau jalan ke pelabuhan" kata Len polos.

"JYAAH! MAU KE KOTA GAK MODAL! JAMAN GINI GA TAU! KAMSEUPIL KAU NAK! MAKANYA JAMAN GINI PKE GPS! NDESO!"

"Kan jaman yang ini belom ada GPS mak" ujar Len polos.

"Oh ya.."

"Berarti emak NGUTHO!" seru Len.

"Ya sudahlah nak, sini emak anterin" tawar Miku. Len langsung melompat ke punggung Miku.

"GENDONG MAK!"

"Gendong gundul mu kuwi! Badan kau tuh dah berat meski badanmu masih pendek seupil! Jalan sendiri sonoo! Punggung ku ENCOK ini lho, tak tau penderitaankuuu" seru Miku.

"Kan kenang-kenangan mak.. Hiks hiks, msa tega sama anak sendiri yang mau melancong jauh.. hiks hiks" ujar Len melas. Miku pun dengan berat mengantar kepergian sang anak. Gimana kagak berat? Si Miku harus nggendong si Len ampe ke pelabuhan, pelabuhannya juga jauh lagi. Encok dah encook. Tapi tenang Miku, sekarang kamu boleh menderita. Tapi nanti... kamu juga akan menderita! (nahlho?). Akhirnya, mereka sampai ke pelabuhan.

"Nak, apapun yang terjadi di sana. Di sana adalah dunia yang kejam, kau harus siapkan mental mu nak! Jangan lah kau sia-sia ke sana, jangan lupakan emak. Bertahanlah dengan tubuhmu yang kecil itu nak!" nasihat Miku sebelum Len pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

"Iya iya mak, Len tau. Makasih ya mak, udah ngerawat Len, meski duitnya ntar buat spa semua ampe tuh rambut GO GREEN" kata Len.

"Bisa aja kau nak,.. Tapi.. Hiks hiks, Ku tak bisaaaaa... Jaauuuuuhhh... Jaauuuuuhhh... Darimuuuuuuuu!" Miku menyanyi dengan suara 'khas' nya. Len cengo.

"Emak jangan sarap dulu dong mak, Len juga nggak lama-lama perginya" ujar Len.

"Ini bukan sarap nak"

"Bukan sarap? Berarti kumat dong?"

"Bukan juga nak"

"Habis itu"

"Udah dari sononya nak! Udah sono pergi lu jauh!" seru Miku kayak ngusir kucing di teras.

"Iye-iye mak, kok emak malah nyuruh sih, bukannya tadi kyaknya gak rela banget" kata Len heran.

"kan tadi! Emak udah berubah pikiran gara-gara mikir repotnya ngrawat kamu. Udah sono sono pergi! Sebelum emak berubah pikiran lagi!"

"Iye iye mak, Selamat Tinggal... BUBAY AYAM!" kata Len sembari mengayunkan tangannya lalu lenyap bersama kapal yang mengantarnya ke kota.

"Alhamdulillah ya ses wanto banget, akhirnya dia pergi. Ke Spa lagi aah.."

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Len menikmati perjalanannya di kapal. Angin semilir berhembus lembut. Kapal yang terombang-ambing di laut membuat Len mual.

"Ugh, ternyata naik kapal bikin mual juga. Ada antimonyong gak. Aduh mual" gumam Len lirih lalu nggletak begitu saja

"Eh Nak.. Kau siapa naak? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau rumput lebih hijau dari Miku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Len. Len pun berusaha untuk duduk.

"Kau tak apa-apa nak? Mana ortumu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Gak apa-apa, saya Cuma mual. Saya ke sini sendiri" jawab Len.

"Apa? Hei kau anak kecil! Bahaya, kau tuh masih umur 12-an udah naik kapal sendiri" kata gadis itu sambil menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Len.

"Adaw.. Apanya yang 12 tahun! AKU UDAH 17 TAHUN WOI!" protes Len membuat gadis itu shock.

"Hah? Masa? Ga percaya! Tapi tubuhmu itu membuktikan kalau kau umur 12 tahun!" jelas gadis itu sambil menunjukkan postur tubuh Len yang relatif PENDEK.

"Tubuhku memang pendek.. Tapi, lebih pendek dari emak ku!" pamer Len.

"Pasti emakmu salah ngidam"

"Kok tau?

"Dah keliatan anaknya sarap kayak gini"

"Kalo masalah itu mah bukan salah ngidam, keturunan!"

"Oh keturunan. Terus kau naik nih kapal dengan maksud apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Mau cari kerja, lah kau sendiri?" tanya Len balik.

"Sama, oh iya lupa kenalan. Namaku Gumi Megpoid, umur 17 tahun." Kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama ku Hatsune Len, panggil aja Len. Umur udah tau tadi. Oh iya, numpang tanya" kata Len singkat.

"Tanya apaan?"

"Anda ikut proses 'Go Green' mirip emak saya?" tanya Len. Gumi bingung.

"Kok?"

"Itu rambutnya ijo" jelas Len polos.

"Jyaah! Ini mah udah dari pabriknya! Huh, sepertinya tujuan kita sama, dan sepertinya kotanya juga sama" gumam Gumi.

"Iya, ya sudah klo gitu bareng aja!" seru Len semangat sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Cia cia cia cia cia cia!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kaki ku.. KAKI KU!" seru Gumi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke bawah.

"Eh? Maaf sengaja, ntar kuulangi lagi deh. PEACE MAN!" ujar Len sambil menunjukkan gigi kinclong yang menyilaukan mata.

"Dasar anak kekecilan" gumam Gumi.

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke kota tujuan mereka. Tempat mereka mengadu nasib.

"Uaah, akhirnya sampai" kata Gumi sambil meregangkan otot-otot nya.

"Klo angkat tangan jangan lebar-lebar dong! Bau ketek nih!" seru Len sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Eh? Bau kah?"

"Iyaa!"

"Oh iya! Tadi lupa pke deodorant, maaf" kata Gumi sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal karena kutu. (Dia punya kutu? ._.)

"Iya, sekarang permasalahannya mau nyari job di mana?" tanya Len.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku tau, ayo ikut aku!" seru Gumi.

"Ayo kita ke sanaa! Ku yakin kita pasti bisa! Mau ke mana kita?"

"Ke Pabrik!"

"Mau ke mana kita?"

"Ke Pabrik!"

"Mau ke mana kita?"

"Ke Pabrik! Udah ah, daritadi nanya nya itu mulu boseenn!" ujar Gumi.

"Iye iye ah, nglawaknya gak lucu ya?" gumam Len.

"Kasian banget kau nak, gagal ngelawak"

Akhirnya, setelah mereka berlari lari larii (malahnyanyi), tibalah mereka di sebuah pabrik yang tentunya masih tradisional. Banyak pekerja yang maju mundur bawa kotak yang belum tentu mereka tau apa isinya, orang mereka asal ngangkat. Tampak ada seseorang berambut ungu dan memakai baju yang berbeda, dan disampingnya ada seorang gadis yang menemaninya. Gadis itu MIRIP LEN!

"Eh Gumi, kenapa pekerja yang rambut ungu itu Cuma liat-liat doang?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk orang yang di seberang sana.

"HUSH! Itu pemilik pabrik ini woi! Namanya Gakupo Kamui, nah anaknya itu namanya Rin Kamui" jelas Gumi.

"Iya iya! Tapi gak usah pake kuah napaa! Basah tau gak! Eh Tunggu dulu, ayah dan anak?" tanya Len lagi. Gumi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"APUAAHH! MASA IYA? GA PERCAYA! BEDA JAAUUH!" teriak Len spontan ampe tuh dua orang kedengeran.

"Heeh! Jangan keras-keras, aku aja ga percaya! Yakin!" kata Gumi menenangkan Len.

"Rin, kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kayaknya, ada anak cowo teriak-teriak, dia teriaknya pake toa kali ya kedengeran ampe sini" gumam Rin.

"Ya pastinya kedengeran orang yang teriak di sono!" jelas Gakupo sambil nunjuk Len.

"Eh? Kok cowo' nya aneh?" tanya Rin.

"Aneh gimana?"

"Kok mirip aku? Wah plagiat muka -_-"

"Klo dia aneh kamu juga aneh dong orang mirip ._."

"Oh iya, coba dong panggil dia ke sini" pinta Rin.

"Buat apa?"

"Buat bikin ketan!"

"Emang ketan ada yang dari orang?"

"Bodho ah! Panggilin ajah napa?" rengek Rin. Rin ternyata kurangajar juga sama bapaknya sendiri -_-.

"Ya udah, hei kau anak muda berambut kuning! Sini kau!" panggil Gakupo kepada Len yang ada di seberang sana.

"Saya?" tanya Len polos.

"Iya kau nak! Cepat kemari!". Len dan Gumi pun menuju ke sumber suara.

"Eh? Ni rambut ijo kenapa ikut ke sini segala? Saya kan gak panggil kamu" ujar Gakupo heran.

"Hehe.. Saya Cuma ngikut temen saya" jawab Gumi.

"Oh, pengikut. Eh kau anak muda, apakah kau yang teriak-teriak tadi?" tanya Gakupo pada Len.

"Iya pak, memang kenapa?" tanya Len balik.

"Gak tau"

"KOK GAK TAU SIH!"

"Tanya aja sama anak saya" kata Gakupo santai sambil nunjuk anaknya Rin.

"Eh kau, kok wajahmu mirip wajahku? Pendeknya juga sama lagi! Wah pasti kau fotocopy nih" selidik Len.

"Apaan? Situ kali yang fotocopy" kata Rin.

"Ciyeee ciyee sejodoh ni yeee" goda Gumi.

"Ni anak temen mu?" tanya Rin.

"Bukan, dia penyusup" jawab Len.

"Kejamnya dikau..." ujar Gumi lalu pundung di pojokan. (eh? Ada pojokan toh? ._.)

"Btw, mbak wewe makan kuwe situ manggil saya ada apa? Cakep ya? So Pastii" seru Len sambil gaya sok keren. Muka doang keren! Tapi orang gak modal! *plak

"Kagak, saya Cuma penasaran sama dikau" jelas Rin.

"Anda mencari orang yang tepat! Saya memang patut untuk dicari tau!"

"Pantesan saya penasaran, orang situ orangnya udah gajelas -_-" kata Rin.

"Oh ya, kalian ini bapak anak?" tanya Len seketika. Kan elu dah tau Len -_-

"Iya, emang kenapa?" tanya Gakupo balik.

"Begini, saya heran. Anaknya cantik kayak malaikat, kenapa bapaknya mirip korban sukhoi?"

"Ini mah bukan sukhoi! Ini kapal pecah!" timpal Rin.

"Kalian kurangajar banget, muka kaya gini dibilang korban sukhoi sama kapal pecah! Ni wajah nih mirip didi kempot tau!" seru Gakupo.

"Jyaah, kirain -_- Emang apa bedanya?" tanya Len.

"Wajah wajah siapa?"

"Situ.."

"Jelek jelek siapa?"

"Situ.."

"EMANG MASALAH BUAT BUAPAK LOE?"

"Udah, nih malah bahas wajah mulu! Wajah kan buat masak!" lerai Rin.

"Itu mah Wajan! Trus juga, ni bapaknya rambutnya ungu mirip terong, kenapa anaknya rambutnya kuning? Berkarat? ._." tanya Len.

"Kayak situ kagak aja" kata Gumi yang tiba-tiba menyusup dalam percakapan mereka.

"Iya, saya juga! Makanya saya tanya! Tapi emak ku GO GREEN bukan GO PURPLE ._." ucap Len.

"Tapi kan sama-sama berkarat" timpal Gumi.

"Meski kami karatan tapi kami tetap keren!" seru Len dan Rin kompak.

"Wiih kompak ._."

"Wah saya suka saya sukaa! Pipi! Saya nikah ma dia yaa yaa?" rengek Rin.

"Wait a sec, pipi? Jyaah, dia mah bukan Anang! Dia NANANG!" seru Len.

"Wih, ni anak juga langsung milih ga tau bibit bebet bobot babat nya juga" gumam Gumi.

"Babat itu di sapi!" seru Rin.

"Ya udah! Klo kamu yang maksa pipi setuju aja deh" kata Gakupo.

"Horeee! 3 kali bersoraakk! Hip Hip!"

"Ayeee!"

"Kok aye?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Itu, ada aye-aye di sono" tunjuk Gumi.

"Oh ya sebelumnya anak kecil jadi-jadian, orang tuamu itu siapa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kok jadi-jadian sih?"

"Habis, situ kayak anak kecil tapi umur udah 17. Dah dapet SIM sama KTP lagi!" jelas Gakupo.

"Ooh, eh coba ulang lagi pertanyaannya. Tadi aku ga denger" pinta Len.

"GUBRAK!" semua serempak. Len Cuma cengo tak mengerti. Awas kemasukan lalat -_-.

"O.. Ok, orang tuamu itu siapa?" tanya Gakupo ulang. Len bingung, dia harus menjawab apa? Jika dia mengaku dia anak miskin pasti dia bakal di tolak mentah mentah.

"Kasi tau doong Len" pinta Rin.

"Hng.. Orang tua ku itu... orang kaya! Rumah gedhe! Sehari-hari makannya pizza! Mereka tuh juragan kaya! Sayangnya mereka sudah meninggal" jelas Len. (Miku: lalu aku itu kau anggap apa? Hati cincang?)

"Oh begitu, yasudah tak apa, besok kita adakan pernikahan ya" kata Gakupo.

"Wah selamat ya Len, langsung dapet jodoh!" ucap Gumi.

"Iya doong, soal Hoki gw jagonyaa!" seru Len menyombongkan diri.

"Heleh, situ boleh sombong! Tapi situ ga rempong cyiiin"

"Jyah, banci jadi-jadian -_-"

"Horeee! Besok nikah besok nikah! Yaudah Len, kau ikut aku yaa!" seru Rin sambil nggeret Len.

"Dasar pasangan kurang bahagia" gumam Gumi.

Akhirnya, Len dan Rin pun menikah lalu mereka hidup bahagia tapi tidak selamanyaa. Kenapa tidak selamanya? Karena ni cerita belum selesai! Setelah Len menikah, Len ingin kembali ke tempat asalnya. Rin pun menyetujuinya. Akhirnya mereka berangkat ke pantai selatan (kok malah kayak nyi roro kidul?) tempat dimana Len berasal. Mereka pergi menggunakan kapal yang megah dan eksklusif memiliki mesin turbo di sisi kiri dan kanan mempunyai jet untuk keadaan darurat dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam dan... (kebanyakan kelebihan woi!). Setelah sampai, Len dan Rin berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar situ dan menyapa orang-orang di sekitar situ. Mendengar anaknya Len sudah pulang, Miku pun terkejut lalu pergi ke tempat Len berada.

"Leen! Leenn!" panggil Miku. Len pun menoleh. Len terkejut apa yang dia liat, seorang penjelmaan negi yang rambutnya dikuncir dua dan rambutnya 'GO GREEN' itu menghampirinya. Dia tau dia itu emaknya.

"Len! Emak kangen banget sama kamu nakk! Ya ampun nak, kamu makin hari makin pendek ya nak!" seru Miku sambil memeluk Len. Len dan Rin pun kaget.

"Len, itu ibumu?" bisik Rin. Len meneguk ludah, dia terpaksa berbohong.

"Bu... Bukan" bisik Len.

"Lalu?"

"Hey! Kau itu siapa! Berani meluk pangeran cakep kayak gini! Ngaca dong!" seru Len sambil mendorong Miku sampe tergusur(?) (Miku: kenapa ga sekalian aja ampe terpental? -_-)

"Nak! Masa kamu lupa? Ini ibumu naak, ibu kesepian saat kau pergi naak" ucap Miku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Len.

'_Kesepian apaan? Paling emak juga ke spa mulu, ampe tuh rambut makin ijo' _ Pikir Len.

"Jangan mengada-ada, orang tua Len sudah meninggal!" seru Rin.

"Siapa kamu? Tau apa kamu? Nak, sadar nak, emak kesepian merindukanmu!" ujar Miku lirih.

"Makanya! Kalau kesepian ketik REG (spasi) chat&nyet kirim ke Hatimu EAAA" seru Len promosi seketika.

"Jyaah! Kenapa situ promosi? Bantah dong bantaah!" kata Rin.

"Iya, betul kata Rin! Orang tuaku sudah meninggal! Mungkin kau salah orang!" bantah Len.

"Dasar anak tak tau diri, akan kubuktikan kalau aku emakmu! Akan ku kutuk kau menjadii..."

"Eh bentar, anda mau ngutuk?" cegah Rin.

"Iye emang kenape?"

"Ntar ntar, saya rekam dulu biar jadi rekaman bersejarah" seru Rin sambil menyiapkan handycam. Miku sama Len sweatdrop ditempat.

"Udah?"

"Ya udah"

"Emak kutuk kamu jadii... MALIINGGG!" teriak Miku seketika saat melihat ada maling lewat yang nyolong barang Miku. Penonton yang udah nyampe 10.000 pengunjung Cuma cengo. Lalu salah satu berteriak.

"AWAS ADA MALING! KEJAR DIAA!" akhirnya mereka pun mengejar maling itu, Miku bersyukur lalu bingung seketika.

"Tadi aku ngutuk ampe mana?" tanya Miku.

"Loh, kan anda tadi dah selesai ngutuk" jelas Rin.

"Hah! MASA? Kan tadi aku mau ngutuk jadi batuu!"

"Tadi ngutuk jadi maling ._." kata Rin.

"WAH GAWAAATT! SALAH KUTUK AKU! Dasar maling sialan! Ok, kutukan mu saya cabut jadi emak kutuk kamu...-" Belum selesai Miku berkata-kata terhentikan seketika.

"Loh, Len mana?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Lagi nyolong kali, kan dah dikutuk jadi maling" jawab Rin polos.

"Klo gini kan ga ada peninggalan sejarahnya!" seru Miku.

"Yah itu NA! Nasib Anda! SELAMAT! ANDA TELAH SALAH KUTUK! ANDA MENDAPAT HADIAH PAYUNG TANPA DIPUNGUT BIAYA!" ujar Rin sambil menyalami Miku.

"Aduh, tak apalah saya Ikhlas" kata Miku menenangkan dirinya.

Semenjak itu, si Hatsune Len tidak pernah terlihat lagi oleh Miku maupun Rin. Jadi ke manakah dia? O.o Author saja tak tau ke mana dia ._.

Di lain tempat...

"HATSUNE LEN! KALI INI AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU!" seru Komandan Polisi entah siapa namanya -_-

"Khi khi khi, tidak akaann! Huahaha!"

**= THE END =**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hehe, inilah Fic Vocaloid saya yang teramat gaje karena saya gak bisa nulis fic lagi karena Ujian berturut-turut -_- (Derita)**

**Lucu atau tidak tergantung anda yang membacanya ^^**

**Terima kasih mau membaca cerita abal saya, maaf apabila tidak menarik, tidak lucu, ada kesalahan atau ada yang tidak berkenan di hati para readers karena fic ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata.**

**Yosh! Review Please, Saya masih membutuhkan review maupun kritik saran bila ada QwQ Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya~ QwQ/**


End file.
